Phineas and Ferb: Escaping the Tower!
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Takes place during 'Escape From Phineas Tower'. Phineas and Ferb are about to escape the tower, when something happens. Will they be able to escape before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**So I watched one of my fav episodes of Phineas and Ferb, when they try to escape the tower, and I had another 'what if?' moments. So this is just another 'BroadwayFanGirl91 can't let it go, she just has to type out what she thinks could've happened' moments. So... bear with me on this...**

**I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>"Boy Ferb, those sharks almost got us before, huh?"<p>

Ferb wiped some sweat off of his head and nodded at Phineas.

"Well… there's the exit, shall we?"

Ferb nodded and went to take a step forward, when the towers voice rang through their ears,

"You two think you are so clever, huh? Well as the saying goes, two is better then one…"

Phineas frowned slightly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means… good luck escaping on your own, Phineas!"

With that, the exit was blocked off and a metal wall came rising up from the floor… right in between the two boys. Phineas gasped and went to run towards Ferb, but it was too late. The wall shot up towards the ceiling with a loud 'clang'. Phineas banged on the wall and called out,

"Ferb! No!" he turned and looked around, "What the heck is wrong with you tower? Why did you separate us like this?"

The tower laughed, "Good luck Phineas and Ferb… you both now have thirty seconds left to escape."

_Thirty seconds already?_ Phineas thought, _How can this be? We were so close… and now I lost Ferb. I won't be able to escape without him._

* * *

><p>Ferb slammed up against the wall over and over again, trying to find a weak point. He grunted at another impact and rubbed his sore arm. His little brother was somewhere alone in this cursed tower… and it was all because Ferb wanted to go down to the antique shop to see his father. If he didn't say anything, Phineas and him wouldn't have seen the escape chamber and Phineas wouldn't have gotten the idea to build this blasted tower.<p>

Ferb rammed his fist once more against the wall. Their thirty seconds were probably up, which meant that their friends would be smashing the tower open by now. So everything would be all right soon… he and his brother would be able to get out, right?

* * *

><p>Buford looked up at the timer and saw it was going off.<p>

"Well guys, looks like we're going to have to break them out of the tower… their time is up."

Isabella looked around for the brothers and sighed, "Yeah I guess you should."

Baljeet hid behind Candace's chair, "Oh don't make it angry, I hear towers can smell fear."

Buford rolled his eyes and grabbed his huge mallet. He walked up to the base of the building, raised his mallet in the air and swung it hard at the building. As soon as the hammer made contact with the tower… nothing happened. There wasn't even a dent in it.

"What the-" Buford spoke while examining his tool, "I sharpened it and everything… how come it ain't working."

Isabella stepped up, "Here, let me try."

She took the mallet from Buford and swung it hard at the same spot that Buford hit before. Still nothing happened.

Baljeet came out from behind the chair and tapped the building, "What on earth is this thing made of?"

Suddenly the tower started laughing, "Foolish kids, your friends are stuck in here forever. And there's nothing you can do to get them out… NOTHING!"

Isabella narrowed her eyes, "We'll see about that!" she turned to her friends, "Come on guys, there must be something we can do."

Baljeet tapped his chin, "We may be able to blow a hole through it."

"But won't endanger Phineas and Ferb?"

Buford shrugged, "I'm all for it…"

Baljeet rubbed his hands together, "Leave it to me, I may have a plan…"

* * *

><p>Phineas swerved and darted away from all of the poison darts being thrown his way. He found a small space and crawled into it. He panted heavily and kept crawling until he saw a light on the other side. He peeked his head out and realized it was another way into the bottomless pit trap. He looked around for a possible way out, but he didn't see anything.<p>

He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, "Ferb! Ferb where are you!"

The tower suddenly snickered, "Aw… poor little Phineas misses his brother? Well suck it up kid, that's life for you!"

Phineas clenched his fists, "When we get out of here you are so going to be shut down."

"Blah, blah, blah… that's all I'm hearing from you. But I am wondering… what would you be willing to do to keep your precious brother out of trouble?"

Phineas's eyes grew wide, "Ferb… where is he? What are you doing to him?"

"Well nothing… yet…" the tower laughed and it's voice faded away.

Phineas crawled back out to the side where he got in and began running frantically, calling out while avoiding more poison darts."

"Ferb! Come one Ferb answer me! Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Ferb was running as fast as his long legs could take him. The floor behind him was crumbing into nothing just mere inches away from his feet. He finally saw a ledge up on the wall and hopped up on it. He held on for dear life as the floor continued to crumble around him.<p>

He gasped for air and looked around for a possible way out. He really hoped that Phineas was having better luck then he was at this time. After catching his breath, he began to climb up the wall. As he climbed up, he heard the annoying voice coming from the tower,

"Well, well, well Ferb… what are you going to do now that you're separated from your dear little brother."

Ferb bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut as he continued climbing up.

"Oh are you giving me the silent treatment? Well, what if I told you that I'm causing much pain and torture to your brother right now?"

Ferb froze and looked frantically around and listened carefully. He didn't hear his brother anywhere… is the tower now bluffing in order to distract him?

"You're not easily fooled, are you Ferb? Well that's alright… you'll grow to trust me, considering you're never ever leaving my domain."

Ferb frowned deeply as he started to climb again, _We'll see about that… _

* * *

><p>"Um Baljeet… are you sure you know what you're doing?"<p>

Baljeet placed another dynamite against the building and nodded, "Trust me Isabella, I've done this before…"

"And what happened to the first time you did this?"

Baljeet laughed slightly, "You two may want to step back…"

Buford and Isabella took a big step back. The bully suddenly remembered someone,

"Hey you think we should move Candace away?"

The three kids looked at the sleeping teen and shrugged. Buford walked over and began dragging her chair away from the tower. Once everyone was safely away from the base of the building, Baljeet ran over to his friends and pulled out a remote.

"And… here we go!"

Isabella covered her ears as Baljeet pressed the button.

**BOOM! **

The kids coughed and looked as the smoke cleared. The tower remained unharmed, but the grass around the yard was black. Candace unexpectedly sat up and looked wide eyed around,

"Phineas and Ferb you are SO busted… wait, huh?"

She looked up to see the large tower, and saw the black grass around the bottom of it. She looked at the three kids standing beside her,

"You three, what happened? Where are Phineas and Ferb?"

Isabella gulped, "Phineas and Ferb are both stuck in the tower… if they weren't out in fifteen minutes, we were supposed to get them out. The hammer didn't work, so we tried explosives."

Baljeet threw his remote to the ground, "Gah! I can't believe it didn't work! Now how are we supposed to get them out of there?"

Candace looked worriedly around at the tower and bit her lip. How would she ever explain this to her mom?

* * *

><p><strong>Well what'd you think? xD I'm gonna put another chapter up tomorrow IF I get some positive feedback. Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here's chapter two. :)**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaaaah!"<p>

Phineas yelled as he fell through another trap door and slammed hard unto the ground. He sat up on his elbows and blinked all around. The room he was in was dimly lit and there were no doors or windows anywhere. He's officially questioning himself about why on earth he and Ferb decided to do this. Well, maybe it was more his idea then Ferb's.

Phineas sat up and looked around, "Seriously you stupid tower! Let us out, this isn't fun anymore."

The tower laughed, "Maybe not for you… but it is for me! Ha ha ha…"

Phineas groaned and stood up. That's when he fell off balance when he felt the tower suddenly shaking slightly.

"What in the-"

The tower snickered, "Your friends made a feeble attempt to destroy me by trying to blow me up."

Their friends were still trying to help? Which meant that Buford's mallet wasn't able to cause any damage to the tower whatsoever.

Phineas sunk against the wall and folded his arms up around his legs. He honestly had no idea on how to get out of here. He's hoping that Ferb was having better luck then he was at this time.

* * *

><p>Ferb groaned and looked back up at the restraints that held his arms above his head. He wished that Phineas was here with that metal nail file by now. He's been trying for five minutes to get out, and so far all he's gotten was a couple of scraped wrists. He kicked his legs around the wall incase there was some sort of release button hidden in the wall, but so far… nothing!<p>

He bit his lip and tried thinking about anything that could include escaping this darn tower. He didn't think for too long, when suddenly the restraints released him and sent him down to the ground. He stood quickly up and looked around to make sure no laser beams or toxic gas fumes were coming his way. When the coast was clear, he relaxed a bit.

An idea popped into Ferb's head. When he and Phineas were building this, they created a main power source and placed it right in the middle of the tower. If he was able to reach the middle of the tower, he may be able to shut it down. Giving them the chance to escape.

Question is, where the heck is it, and where the heck is he?

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell me that my brothers are stuck in that… that giant building?"<p>

Baljeet nodded, "Sadly yes, but don't worry. I'm sure they'll be able to figure a way out of there."

Candace moaned and went to stand, when she felt something… or things on her feet. She looked down to see all these little knick-knacks in between her toes and then felt something wet sliding down her face. She reached up on her head and brought her hand to her face… whip cream? And… a pile of cards lying in her lap?

She glared at the kids, who were now nonchalantly whistling and playing with their fingers.

Candace rolled her eyes as she kicked the stuff of of her feet and lap, "You guys… erk! I don't have time to deal with this right now… we have to figure out a way to get Phineas and Ferb out of that tower before mom and dad get home."

Isabella shrugged, "But how? We can't smash it or blow it up. What else can we do?"

Buford thought for a moment, "We could try to pick the locks on the top of it."

"Perfect," Candace agreed, "but how are we going to get up there?"

The kids just shrugged and looked straight up at the tower.

* * *

><p>Phineas ran as fast as he could so that the fireballs behind him don't fry him up. Some of the fireballs already singed his clothing, he was going to have to buy a new orange striped shirt when he gets out of this. As he ran, he couldn't help but think who's idea it was to include the fireball launcher. He turned a corner quickly and breathed out in relief when the balls of fire didn't follow him and instead kept going straight.<p>

He looked around and called out, "Ferb! Ferb are you here? Where are you?"

The tower started laughing again, "He can't hear you, Phineas… and as long as I'm here I'm going to make sure it remains that way."

Phineas frowned angrily, "Hey! Ferb and I created you, and soon we're going to tear you down and-"

"Oh… someone's getting really confident and cocky, eh?"

"Yes, yes I am… just wait and see, I'm getting out of here and you won't be able to stop me. Not even if you flood the room with a hundred gallons of water."

"Hm… maybe so, but what about with a thousand gallons!"

The room quickly began filling up with water. Phineas looked down and saw that it was already covering his feet.

His eyes grew wide, "Oh snap!"

* * *

><p>Ferb was getting close… he could feel it. He kept climbing up the slippery wall and did his best not to look down. A couple of times he almost lost his grip but regained it quickly before his grip could be lost. When he finally made it to the top, he pulled his body up and unto the ledge. After he caught his breath, he looked around.<p>

Sure enough, there was a huge glowing machine that was making loud 'humming' noises. It was the main power source… Ferb had finally found it. He quickly ran over to it when he looked down at his feet and saw some water starting to form.

_What the bloody heck?_ Ferb thought, _Where's the water coming from?_

The tower laughed, "Well, well Ferb… you found the main power source that will certainly put an end to me. Too bad that in a matter of minutes this whole place is going to be flooded…"

_Flooding the whole place? I got to get this thing shut down now, before it's too late… _

Ferb grabbed hold of the handle on the power source and went to pull it down. He grunted and groaned, but the lever wouldn't budge. He yelped and quickly jumped back when he felt an electric shock run through his body.

The tower laughed, "I wouldn't pull on things that don't belong to you Ferb…"

Ferb rubbed his tingling and numb fingers before getting another idea. He took out the screwdriver from his pocket and began unscrewing the front of the power source.

* * *

><p>Phineas coughed and sputtered as he attempted to keep his head above water. The water was getting higher and higher and he was afraid that the water level will soon hit the ceiling. If that happens it's more then likely Phineas will drown.<p>

He kept swimming around frantically until he saw some stairs ahead. He quickly made his way over to the staircase and climbed up the stairs. When he made his way up he was surprised to see his brother a ways away… yanking at some giant wires that connected to the power source.

Phineas ran happily over to his brother when he froze and suddenly remembered something. The wires that connected to the main power source were also connected to a self-destruct system. When they're disconnected, they'll send a spark up to the self-destruct system…

He gasped and called out, "Ferb no! Don't pull the wires out! They're connected to the-"

Ferb flew back when the wires he was pulling on suddenly came free. He sat up and smiled slightly, until he heard a fatal beeping sound. Ferb looked back behind him and saw Phineas standing a ways off.

Phineas's eyes grew wide, "Ferb! The machine is going to-!

**BOOM**

* * *

><p>"… I don't think a ladder is going to be high enough." Isabella spoke while shaking her head,<p>

Candace sighed, "Can't you kids build an elevator or something?"

Buford folded his arms; "Building is always Phineas and Ferb's job. Why don't you ask them?"

Everyone gave him a 'really?' look.

"Oh yeah that's right… nevermind."

Candace snapped her fingers, "I got it! What if we-"

Suddenly the building began to rumble. The sides of it began to crumble apart and water began leaking through the cracks.

Isabella gasped, "What… what's happening?"

"I don't know!" Candace shouted, "But everybody… run!"

* * *

><p>The explosion sent Ferb flying backward and into the wall. He moaned slightly and sat up on his elbows. Phineas quickly stood from where he was blown back and ran over to his brother. He grabbed Ferb's upper arms and stood him up.<p>

"Ferb… buddy are you alright?"

Ferb looked around, slightly startled and nodded his head. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose when he smelt singed hair. Phineas grabbed unto Ferb's torso and hugged him tight.

"I thought I was never going to find you. I don't know what's wrong with this tower but-"

Ferb put his fingers to Phineas's lips and shook his head. Signaling that now wasn't the time to talk. He grabbed his younger brother's hand and started running away from the power source, which exploded again behind them.

Phineas yelped and tried not to trip over his feet as Ferb led him away from the explosion. This place was going to blow sky high any minute now. They had to get out of here before it's too late…

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN! One more chapter to go... and I thought of another 'what if?' story having to do with the road trip one. Should I write it?<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading... hope I didn't jump around too much. Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! :)**

**I do not own P&F**

* * *

><p>Ferb never bothered looking back behind him. He held on tightly to Phineas's hand and dodged any leftover traps that hadn't sprung yet. Another rumble from the building sent them flying to the ground. Ferb coughed when all of this dust filled up the area they were in. He then heard the sound of something crumbling and knew that the building was going to collapse any minute. He reached back for Phineas's hand and went to pull him up, when he realized Phineas wasn't getting up with him. Ferb turned around and gasped when he saw Phineas's lower body trapped underneath part of the wall.<p>

Phineas grunted as he attempted to push himself up and out, but the wall wouldn't budge. He looked up desperately at Ferb,

"Get out of here Ferb! Go get some help!"

There wasn't enough time for that. Ferb ran over to his brother and began lifting up the heavy wall. He shut his eyes up tight and continued to lift it inch by inch. Phineas wiggled and pushed himself out from underneath the wall. As soon as he was safely out of the way, Ferb dropped the wall down and huffed out.

Phineas moved his foot and winced, "Ferb my ankle… I think it's twisted or something."

Ferb frowned and walked over to him. In one smooth move, he lifted Phineas up bridal style and began running again. Phineas yelped in surprise and clung onto his brother's shoulder and neck. He looked back behind them and watched as the walls around them exploded and crumble to the ground.

Just when things couldn't get any worse… it did. Small daggers started flying towards them.

Phineas yelled, "Ferb! Flying darts! We need to change our path now!"

Ferb bit his lip but kept running. He could feel them traveling downhill, so he knew that they were going the right way. He suddenly winced when he felt a dagger scrape across his arm. He huffed and made a sudden left turn… that led straight to the bottomless pit.

* * *

><p>"What's happening? Why's the building falling apart?" Candace asked,<p>

Baljeet tapped his chin, "It may have to do with the fact that there's a self destruct button in the building. If the boys are stuck in there, they may have decided it best to blow it up and hope that they'll be able to make it out before the whole thing blows into oblivion."

Candace's mouth nearly dropped, "Why on earth would they do that?"

Buford shrugged, "Maybe it was an accident?"

"Accident or not, my brothers are still in there! I have to get them out!"

"But how?" Isabella asked,

Candace went to answer, when she realized that she didn't have the answer to that question.

* * *

><p>Ferb silently cursed himself for not remembering to look before he leaps. Now he and Phineas were truly doomed. Phineas and him pulled off their move from earlier and were now grasping each other's hands while keeping their feet up against the walls of the pit. Phineas tried not to cry out as his ankle was now in pure agony. He had to put weight on it in order to stop sliding down.<p>

He looked down and tried to see if there was some sort of bottom to the bottomless pit. He looked back up at Ferb,

"Ferb… if we ever get out of this alive, let's promise to never EVER build something like this again."

Ferb nodded in agreement and looked around for any hidden doors. He soon spotted a knob sticking out right below them. He motioned to Phineas with his eyes and looked back down. Phineas looked to where Ferb was motioning to and smiled slightly.

"That looks promising… but how are we going to get down with out falling again?"

Ferb looked up at his brother, "Follow my moves…"

Ferb moved his foot down slightly, so Phineas moved his down as well. Ferb moved his other foot down and Phineas did the same. They both shimmied down the walls until the reached the knob. Ferb carefully used his foot and opened up the door. He swung Phineas in first and followed in after him. Phineas cried out as his accidently landed on his ankle, and Ferb shot him an apologetic look.

Phineas shook his head, "It's fine, let's just go."

Ferb nodded and scooped his brother up into his arms. He ran again for a while and saw what they've been looking for this entire time… the exit.

Ferb placed Phineas carefully down on the ground and grabbed the shovel they had set up to dig their way out. Ferb jammed up at the dirt and started digging up. Phineas stood shakily and hobbled his way over to Ferb.

"Here, let me help…"

Phineas went to grab another shovel, but Ferb shook his head.

"Look I'm helping, alright? We'll get out of here faster if I help…"

Ferb just sighed and continued jabbing the dirt away.

* * *

><p>Candace held her breath as the building started self-destructing. The top of it was already diminished and was growing smaller by each passing second.<p>

Isabella gulped, "I sure do hope the boys weren't up there…"

Candace nodded slowly and tried to think positive thoughts. Buford saw something moving a ways off and pointed,

"Hey look over there… the ground is moving."

The four kids turned and watched as two shovels came popping up. Ferb hopped up out of the hole first and reached down to pull Phineas up. Candace shrieked and went running over to her brothers. She snatched both of them up into a tight hug and started crying,

"Are you two alright? Oh you don't know how worried I was…" she pulled back and looked sternly at them, "don't you two ever scare me like that again!" then she sobbed and pulled them back into a hug.

Phineas chuckled, "We're sorry Candace… and yeah, I think we're just fine. Except my ankle is twisted and Ferb is cut up from some of the flying daggers."

Candace pulled back again, "Flying daggers?"

Just then, the building finished up self destructing itself. Everyone turned to face what was left of the tower and watched as the small dust particles blew away.

Buford whistled, "Wow… looks like you two got out just in time."

Phineas giggled nervously, "Yeah that was close… man, that wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be. Ferb and I are never EVER going to make something like that again."

Candace sighed, "Glad to hear it… but we still need to explain all your scrapes and bruises to mom and dad, and I'll doubt they'll believe the whole tower story."

As if on que, their parents pulled in the driveway. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford said something about their mom's calling them and quickly left.

Lawrence and Linda waved to the passing kids before entering the backyard. Linda quickly gasped when she saw the boys,

"What the heck happened to you two? Why are you guys so beat up?"

Phineas went to walk over to his mom, but yelped when he put too much pressure on his ankle. Ferb was by his side and helped balance him. Phineas shot him a smile before looking up at his mom,

"Hey mom… uh, how was your day?"

"Phineas what happened here? Why are you limping and soaking wet?"

"Oh, I uh… was cleaning the outside of the house and… climbed up on the roof to clean it better and… tripped and fell…"

Ferb groaned at his brother's lie. Sure he did kind of trip, but seriously? Would their parents even believe the roof part of the story?

Lawrence looked down at Ferb, "And what about you? Why are your arms all cut up?"

Ferb looked down at where some of the daggers caught him and shrugged, "I um… was playing with knives…"

"You were WHAT?"

Linda pointed to the yard, "And this… why does the grass look like it got burned?"

Candace quickly stood, "I was… playing with dad's bow torch…"

_Wow,_ Phineas thought, _the three of us are TERRIBLE at lying… yes, mom and dad seem to be buying all of the stories… _

Lawrence and Linda looked at each other before looking back at their kids.

"So were you all involved with… well, everything? The blowtorch? The knives? The roof?"

All three nodded their heads.

Lawrence sighed, "Okay… let's get you three all cleaned and patched up, then we're all going to sit down together and have a long talk about all of this… a VERY long talk."

All three kids nodded again and started walking into the house. Phineas kept his weight off his injured foot, while Ferb helped them into the house. They turned their heads when they heard something walk up behind them.

"Krrrkrrr…"

Phineas chuckled, "Oh there you are Perry… man, you really missed a lot today."

As they walked inside, Perry looked around the yard. Not seeing anything, he shrugs and follows his owners inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah! Not my best... but I was stuck for an ending. Okay and I will be doing the other 'what if?' story. Hopefully the first chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. :) Thanks so much for reading! Hope the end didn't suck too too much... Review?<strong>


End file.
